1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fiber optic endoscope devices and more particularly, to a container and support apparatus for supporting the control head of a fiber optic endoscope and containing the flexible shaft of the endoscope. The container and support apparatus of this invention is characterized in a preferred embodiment by a generally tubular-shaped container having an open top and a curved bottom, a stopper or plug inserted in the open top of the container and sealed by means of an O-ring, a hollow yoke rest inserted through the stopper for guiding the flexible shaft into the container, with the top end of the yoke rest shaped to receive the control head of the endoscope and a shaped ring adjustably supporting the container and provided with telescoping legs for further adjusting the height of the container and the supported endoscope. In one embodiment of the invention a disinfectant such as providone iodine, commonly called betadine, can be added to the container and the flexible shaft of the endoscope, which is coiled or looped in the container, is immersed in the disinfectant solution, in order to provide a means for both storing and disinfecting the flexible shaft of the endoscope.
Flexible endoscope devices which incorporate fiber optics for viewing deep body cavities are rapidly becoming well known and are now commonly used in medical diagnostic procedures. Such endoscopes are characterized by a tubular fiber optic light transmitting means and viewing mechanism, whereby the body cavity under investigation can be inspected. The viewing mechanism is normally located in a control head which is fitted with appropriate directional and lighting controls to manipulate the distal end or tip of a flexible shaft in a desired configuration within the body cavity. Some endoscopes are also fitted with means for accommodating surgical instruments and liquid fittings for flushing the body cavity with water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the problems associated with fiber optic endoscopes is the difficulty of efficiently supporting and storing the devices, as well as disinfecting and locating the long, flexible shaft of the endoscope. The flexible shaft must be disinfected after each use and storage sometimes presents a problem due to the length and the flexibility of the shaft. The disposition and storage of fiber optic endoscopes such as the endoscope disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,474,174, dated Oct. 2, 1984, to Claude E. Petruzzi, when the endoscope is not in use has taken several forms. A shaped supporting shelf is disclosed in the Sandspur Enterprises, Inc. catalogue, which rack includes a primary indentation for supporting the control head of the endoscope and other indentations for supporting other elements of the endoscope. An alternative means for both supporting and disinfecting endoscopes is disclosed in the Olympus catalogue, which details a portable trolley described as a "complete accessory and auxiliary back-up for endoscopic procedures". The trolley includes a shaped groove located on a top surface, which groove is designed to receive the control head and the flexible shaft of the endoscope. A "KC-10 Mobile Disinfecting Station" is also disclosed and is also provided with a groove for containing disinfectant and shaped to both contain and disinfect the flexible shaft of the endoscope when the endoscope is not in use.
One of the problems associated with the prior art techniques for supporting endoscope devices is the relatively large space necessary for containing the flexible shaft; for example, in the case of the rack noted in the Sandspur Enterprises catalogue, the flexible shaft must extend below the rack and occupies considerable wall space. A problem associated with the Olympus disinfecting station is that of spilling the disinfecting fluid provided in the shaped groove in the top surface of the tray while the station is being relocated. Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved endoscope container and support apparatus which is small and is characterized by a shaped container having an open end and a round bottom for receiving and bending, coiling or looping the flexible shaft of an endoscope, a stopper or plug fitted in the open end of the container, with a shaped yoke rest inserted through the stopper and communicating with the interior of the container for inserting the flexible shaft into the container and supporting the control head of the endoscope and a supporting ring provided with legs for supporting the container.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved endoscope container and support apparatus which includes a transparent container having a round bottom and an open top for receiving and automatically bending, coiling or looping the flexible shaft of an endoscope, the container adjustably resting on a ring support provided with supporting legs, with a shaped yoke extending through a stopper provided in the open end of the container for guiding the flexible shaft into the container and supporting the control head of the endoscope.
Another object of this invention is to provide an endoscope container and support apparatus which is characterized by a transparent, tubular-shaped member having a curved bottom and an open top for receiving and containing the flexible shaft of an endoscope, a stopper closing the open end of the container and provided with a yoke rest communicating with the container interior for guiding the flexible shaft into the container and receiving and supporting the control head of the endoscope and a support ring provided with telescoping legs and thumb screws, for receiving and supporting the container and the endoscope at a selected height with respect to a supporting surface.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a supporting device for fiber optic endoscopes which includes a tubular, transparent glass or plastic container having a curved bottom and an open top for receiving, bending and optionally disinfecting and storing the flexible shaft of an endoscope, a stopper sealed by an O-ring closing the open top of the container, the stopper further provided with a shaped yoke for guiding the flexible shaft into the container and receiving and supporting the control head of the endoscope when the flexible shaft of the endoscope is extended in a U-shaped configuration inside the container, and further including a ring support encircling the container and provided with telescoping legs and thumb screws for supporting the container and the endoscope at a selected height with respect to a supporting surface.